1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile terminals, and more particularly, to controlling an operation mode in mobile terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals such as smart phones and tablet Personal Computers (PCs) have become the most important item an individual can own. They serve as a communication tool used to make and receive calls as well as send text messages, listen to music, play mobile games, surf the Internet.
Due to the variety of functions offered in mobile terminals, users tend to use the mobile terminals more frequently and extensively. As these terminals are utilized for longer periods of time, batteries are drained more rapidly. In order to improve the battery life, many efforts have been made to maximize the run-time of mobile terminals by minimizing power consumption of the mobile terminals based on a variety of techniques.
Among them is a technique of switching an operation mode of mobile terminals to a dimming mode and a lock screen mode to minimize power consumption during idle mode.
In the dimming mode, if a user does not manipulate a mobile terminal indicting an inactive mode for a predetermined time period, the mobile terminal decreases a brightness to minimize the power consumed by its display screen (e.g., Liquid Crystal Display (LCD)). In the lock screen mode, if the user does not manipulate the mobile terminal for a predetermined time period even after the mobile terminal entered the dimming mode, the mobile terminal disables the display screen to prevent the display from consuming any power.
However, the above conventional mobile terminals frequently enter the dimming mode and the lock screen mode even a user is actively using the terminals. For example, when a mobile user is reading a lengthy article while surfing the Internet, if there is no user input or no manipulation of screen for a predetermined time period, the mobile terminal may enter the dimming mode to decrease the brightness of the display screen even though the user is actively reading the article, thus causing inconvenience to the users who manually have to revert back to the active mode.
Accordingly, there is a need for a way to minimize power consumption of mobile terminals without causing inconvenience to the users during the operation of the mobile terminals.